jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny Shield
Destiny Shield was the name of a superhero from the planet Myra-Zur. She was also a member of the J.L.A.D.F. She was also a former member of The Strikes under the alias Wrath Strike, but changed her name later on in her career. 'Origins' Destiny Shield lived through the Kryptonian & Myra-Zuran War and was also an apprentice to Batra. She aided in the rite which breached the magic foci on her world and therefore, created the supervillain group known as The Strikes. Like them, her powers were enhanced greatly, but she took on a more cosmic humanoid form. Where as the Strikes used their powers on the offensive most of the time, she used hers to protect and heal those wounded. She was one of the survivors who escaped the destruction of Myra-Zur and realized the true reason behind the Kryptonian military's withdrawal from her home planet. After this, she stopped fighting with the Strikes all together. Where as her comrades held a blind rage and prejudice against all of Krypton's survivors, she did not and couldn't be apart of their war against them either. She stayed with them for a while while they tried looking for a way of reviving Batra from the hellish plane he resided in, but to no avail. World after world, the species they encountered died and worlds were destroyed. Destiny Shield left them and vowed that the next world they would strike, would be the one she buried them on, which was in their case Earth. She couldn't defeat them after decades of war and she seeked aid from others to help her in her quest. This led to her finding Jack Cross who was wounded in the line of duty. She saved his life by giving her part of her soul and enhancing him with great powers. She waited at his home until he arrived and explained to him she saved him from death and that she needed his aid in combating crime. She and him both met up with Batman who sought out Jack after the incident and despite their rough start, their meeting went well. Batman took Jack under his wing while Wonder Woman became Destiny's mentor. This got them introduced to the Justice League and soon after, becoming members of the J.L.A.D.F. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 1) Episode 5 Destiny Shield was in Gotham City dealing with the Solomon Grundy, as well as other botanical lackeys of Poison Ivy. As she battled the threat outside, Destiny told Superwoman to bring the fight to Ivy within the Greenhouse nearby. Episode 11 In Midtown Metropolis, Destiny sent out a distress signal to the other members of the league. Her call was due to the fact that the Spectre had unleashed thousands of spirits onto the city and begun judging humans on sight. Dark Knight was also on scene, dealing with the spirits in another section of midtown, while Destiny dealt with her section of Midtown. Episode 15 Destiny aided Superwoman and Ironwoman in their raid on the Metropolis stronghold of Circe. While Superwoman went to confront the so-called "Goddess", Ironwoman and Destiny dealt with the Beastiamorphs, alongside the Amazons. Episode 21 As Superwoman led a campaign against Black Adam in Khandaq, Destiny and Ironwoman investigated the chaotic activity ravaging Robinson Park in Gotham City. They suspected it to be the work of The Strikes and their suspicions would be confirmed upon engaging them in combat. Destiny battled Malice Strike and managed to defeat the Myra-Zuran, though also suspected that the events of the chaos originated from Hell itself and therefore, she headed into it's depths to confirm her suspicions. Superwoman 5: Heirs Of Sin After her battle with Malice Strike on Earth, Destiny headed for Hell, where she suspected was the source of the chaos in Gotham's Robinson Park. She then found herself against Raven's evil soul self, who she battled. Despite putting up a significant fight against the soul self, Destiny couldn't defeat her and as a result, Destiny fell in battle. Zatanna would later tell Superwoman of the tragic news involving her death and the deaths of Dark Knight and Ironwoman as well. Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) Episode 17 6 months after her death at the hands of Raven's evil soul self, Destiny has returned from the dead and has undergone a new transformation. She managed to enter the league hall with no problem from it's security, which identified her as a member of the league. She headed for the medlab and aided in the recovery of her redeemed comrade: Valor Shield. Once he was recovered, he was sent to find the most evil of all the Strikes, the proto-strike himself: Death Rite. Episode 18 Having returned from her battle in Themyscira, Superwoman arrived back to take some downtime. She decided to check up on Vincent since his battle with Ultramech and found he was gone. She went to the security footage and found Vincent was now alive and well, thanks to Destiny Shield, who she believed died 6 months prior. She wished to find both, however she was to now head into Tartarus. Episode 22 Following Janice's powers being stripped, Destiny was determined to aid her teammate at all cost. She headed for the league hall, where she found Young Hybrid, in command and control. She told him about Janice's predicament and aided her without hesitation and headed for the Science Spire. Upon arriving Destiny teleported Janice back to the league hall while Young Hybrid dealt with Angel Strike. Superwoman: The Series (Season 3) 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Unique Physiology:' Destiny's natural physiology was given great mystical powers that gave her a cosmic appearance to her body. **'Immortality:' Destiny died from her battle with Raven's evil soul self and was believed to be dead by her allies. This changed later when she returned from the grave and healed Vincent from his injuries. **'Invulnerability:' Destiny's great powers granted her the ability to withstand a great deal of abuse from those with metaphysical and even magical powers. **'Superhuman Strength:' She has demonstrated that she can take on enemies with a great deal of physical strength. **'Superhuman Speed:' Destiny is capable of moving at great speeds, which also includes running and flying. **'Flight:' Destiny's powers enable her the ability to defy gravity with great ease. Abilities *'Hand-Hand Combat:' Destiny has knowledge in the use of hand to hand combat, though the extent of such knowledge is unknown. 'Weaknesses' *'Metahumans:' Despite the amazing powers Destiny Shield possesses, she is not invincible. Should she encounter metahumans with powers that can match or surpass her own, she can receive injury. 'Equipment' *'Enchanted Shield:' Destiny's primary weapon was the use of a circular shield which was enchanted years ago. The shield itself is extraordinarily powerful and can be used on both the defensive and offensive. *'Communicator:''' Like all members of the J.L.A.D.F, Destiny carries a communicator in order to keep in contact with other members of the team and also acts as an alert mechanism. Category:Myra-Zurans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:J.L.A.D.F Category:Former J.L.A.D.F Members Category:Justice League Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters